


Cold War

by GothamRogue81



Category: DCU, Grayson (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Agents of Spyral, President Luthor, Suicide Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamRogue81/pseuds/GothamRogue81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A miniseries taking place in Washington D.C. where Lex Luthor is President of the United States mixes with a re-worked Agents of Spyral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. President Luthor's No Good Horrible Very Bad Morning

Lex Luthor stared out the window of the Oval Office. He clanched his fists at this side. “Do we have any idea who the leak came from?” he asked, gritting his teeth.

White House Press Secretary, Cat Grant, stood nervously in front of his desk, holding her debriefing binder. She shook her head. “No Mr. President, we don’t.”

It was not the answer Luthor wanted, but he was not surprised. “Dammit!” he growled. He called outside on his intercom. “Abigail, tell the Secretary of Defense I want to see her immediately!”

The door opened, and Luthor’s aide showed Amanda Waller in. “That was fast,” Luthor said. “Do we need to start worrying about metahumans becoming infectious to those around them?”

“I had a feeling you would want to see me once the leak hit the news,” she said. “Cat, President Luthor has no knowledge of any break out at any of our Metahuman detainment facilities. He is investigating the claim personally and if there is any truth to the allegations, he will be in touch with the Justice League to take decisive action,” she said. “Go, now!” 

Grant nodded and scurried out of the office to the press room. “The Justice League?” he asked, raising a brow.

“You need to appear friendly and cooperative. We may not trust these vigilantes, but the rest of the country does and we need to play along if we’re to accomplish anything at all,” she said.

“And the leak?” he asked, leaning forward on his desk, still standing, and still angry.

“We’ll find out who it was,” she replied. “I’m already questioning all the guards, but as for the project, they are being watched closely and the mission is going as planned. This is a minor hick up and we are fine,” she said.

“We better be fine Amanda! Because if the American people find out their president sanctioned your little experiment, things will not end well,” he said.

The door opened and White House Chief of Staff Mercy Graves entered. “Mr. President, Elizabeth Netz has arrived,” she said.

“Good! Show her in!” he said. He looked at Amanda. “Finally someone who surely has some good news to report,” he said. “Take a seat Amanda, you can join us,”

An older woman with a white shaved flattop and a dark grey women’s suit walked in, flanked by two suited guards, one a bearded dark skinned middle eastern man, and the other a fair skinned pretty boy with jet black hair.

“Elizabeth, so good to see you!” Luthor exclaimed, walking around his desk and greeting her with a firm handshake. 

“Mr. President, Ms. Waller, pleasure is mine,” she said. “Boys, you can wait outside. I won’t be long,” she said. 

The two guards stepped out of the Oval Office and stood at the entrance to the Presidential aide’s office, while two Secret Service agents stood at the entry to the Oval Office itself. The girl looked at the four men and swallowed hard. 

The younger guard smirked. “How’s it going?” he asked. “You must keep busy huh?”

His partner nudged him. “Keep quiet 37!”

He laughed. “What?” he asked. “You guys real?” he asked the Secret Service agents. They looked straight forward without a sound. “What do you think 1? LexCorp androids? Gotta be!”

The man gritted his teeth and forced a smile at the agents. “My apologies for him,” he said.

 

A few minutes later, the door opened and the President escorted Elizbeth Netz out to her men. She thanked him for his time and the three of them left the office. “How’d it go?” Agent 1 asked. 

“Luthor is hesitant about our proposal,” she said as they walked through the halls of the West Wing. “He wants assurance that there will be not blow back from any action taken against the Russian government. I assured him blow back only comes to those who are connected to an act like that. He understands, but I believe his mind was on other things,” she said.

“The break out probably,” Agent 37 said. “Probably why Waller is in there. A reported break out from her facility isn’t exactly something to be taken lightly.”

“Belle Reve?” Netz asked as he opened the door to the town car for her.

“Report says that several dangerous inmates somehow escaped,” Agent 1 added.

“Luthor’s up to something,” 37 said. “Breakouts happen. Why’s this one spooking the two of them so much?”

“Not our monkeys…not our circus,” Netz said. “Let it go and refocus on the mission,” she said, patting his hand.

“Wheels up at 22:00. We arrive in Minsk and meet with our contact to collect our supplies,” Agent 1. “Hope your ready.”

37 nodded silently and looked out the window as they drove away from the White House. He clicked open phone and sent an encrypted message out. 

To: Oracle  
Re: Belle Vue  
Break out from BelleVue. Something not sitting right. Get list of inmates missing if possible. Waller/Luthor hiding something.  
G

He hit send and backed out of the screen. He looked up at Agent 1. “You got Angry Birds on yours?” He held up the phone and showed him the screen. “This is the Star Wars edition. It’s awesome!”

Agent 1 rolled his eyes as Agent 37 went back to his game.


	2. The Truth Shall Set You Free

37 had spent the last two hours crammed in a ’92 VAZ-2109, knees pulled up to his chest as they putted through the back roads of Russia. It would be safe to assume that there were riding lawnmowers bigger than the car, and yet inside, traveling to their rendezvous point, were two grown men. Anyone else, including Tiger, who sat in the drivers seat, would be uncomfortable and grouchy, but ever the optimist, Grayson tapped his fingers to the rhythm of the strange Russian rap music on the radio.

“This stuff is great!” he said.

“Yeah,” Tiger scoffed. “Fantastic.” They continued their drive for another 12 miles before coming up to a petrol station. They got out, both stretching and looking around. 

“I’m going to grab a coffee. You want anything?” Grayson asked. Tiger shook his head, popping the gas cap off and removing the hose from its holster. Grayson turned and walked across the road to the small café across the street. As he waited for his coffee, he took advantage of the time alone. He logged into Oracle’s network and checked for updates. She had sent him a message and hour and a half while they were driving.

To: Nightwing  
From: Oracle  
Re: Belle Reve

Bane  
Count Vertigo  
Killer Frost  
Windfall  
The Tattooed Man  
Poison Ivy

End Transmission

He knew what that meant. Somehow, the monsters had escaped Belle-Reve. When Amanda Waller had first proposed to the government that A.R.G.U.S. create a specialized maximum security prison for the world’s most dangerous Metahuman criminals, Grayson, along with his Gotham based team were opposed and skeptical to say the least. Now, their worst fear and prediction had come true. Some of the most dangerous Metahuman criminals had somehow escaped.

He wondered if that was what Waller had been at the White House for. They were certainly not going to want the news of a breakout from the supposedly secure fortress to be spread to the public. This was going to be covered up. 

Before he could reply to Oracle’s message, he heard the door to the café open and turned expecting to see Tiger. It was somewhat of a one-horse-town kind of place, and it had been long enough for him to have filled up the tank by now. When he turned, however, he found himself face to face with two large brutes.

Both were tall, muscular and square-jawed men, a long haired brunette, the other with long snow-white hair. Tiger stood beside them. “37, meet our contacts, Creote and Savant,” he said, motioning towards the exit. “Shall we?” Grayson took his coffee and followed the three outside back into the cold air. 

“Two days ago, Russian Intelligence intercepted communications from Belle-Reve penitentiary. The transmission was made to Qurac, and we have reason to believe the contact itself was a man named Rustam,” the white-haired man explained. “If the rumors of a break out from Belle-Reve are true, this could be very bad.”

“If one of the escapees is in contact with Rustam and the Onslaught, we could be in big trouble,” Tiger said.   
Grayson looked at the two large men. “What was the transmission?” He asked bluntly. “I mean, if they intercepted the transmission, didn’t they hear what the actual transmission was?” He leaned back in his chair. Tiger glared at him, with his mouth open, as if in shock of 37 being so blunt towards the men.

“There was no conversation, if that’s what you mean,” the other man said. “It was a location. They are coordinates,” he continued.

“Great!” 37 exclaimed, taking a sip of his coffee and throwing up his other hand. “Then what’s the big deal? We set up surveillance and wait for them to show up, then take em down.”

“It’s not exactly that simple,” Tiger said shaking his head. There was a long pause. 37 looked at him with a brow raised. Finally Tiger spoke again. “It’s D.C., Agent 37. The   
coordinates are for the capital.”

Grayson turned white. A metahuman attack on the Capital would be horrible for so many reasons. The whole world would see it, and he knew that not only would it cause wide-spread panic regarding terrorism, but also on metahumans themselves.   
“SPYRAL has been contacted. We are to go back and meet them there, but we need to be prepared for the worst. The break out is real,” Tiger said. “Six inmates of Belle Reve,” he said.

Grayson interrupted him. “I know,” he said.

Tiger looked surprised. “How did you know that?” he asked.   
Savant spoke again, “He received a transmission himself. From the one known as the Oracle of Gotham City,” he said. Tiger looked confused. “Your Agent 37 is the one known as Nightwing.” There was another long pause, this time the one left speechless had been Tiger. “In fact there is much you do not know about your partner,” he continued. “He has many names. 37, Nightwing, Robin, Dick Grayson…”

Grayson was no longer laughing. He hung his head. His secret was out. He didn’t know how this man knew any of this, but he knew the truth and that was all that mattered.   
And now, the agency he had infiltrated undercover on Batman’s orders knew. “I’m sorry Tiger. I know I should have been honest, but for obvious reasons I...,” he began.

“We need to get back to D.C. and stop this meeting,” Tiger said, interrupting him. He turned and started walking away. The two large men followed. Grayson watched them walk down the road. He followed behind, not knowing what to say. When they got through the trees at the edge of the village, they came across a helicopter sitting in the middle of a small field. The men got in and Grayson wondered if Tiger was going to let him on board. 

He approached the helicopter slowly. Tiger looked down at Grayson from inside. “Are you staying here or coming with us 37?” he shouted down to him. 37 nodded and climbed on board. 

From there they would board a flight back to the states. It would be a short visit to Russia. The point of which was to make contact with Savant and Creote for their intel, which had proven valuable. Tiger was silent during the flight, but Grayson sat down. "I can never sleep on airplanes," he said, sitting down next to him. "I try everything. Reading, watching movies, listening to music..nothing works." He said. Tiger didn't say anything or look up, so Grayson continued. "It's true that I'm who they said I am. Batman sent me to infiltrate SPRYAL. It was a favor. He was worried about there being someone on the inside that was feeding enemies information. Turned out he was right, and now Mister Minos is no more," he said. Finally Tiger looked over. "I don't know what brought you to Spyral. I don't know what motivated you in the beginning. But that's my story. Now, I AM an Agent. And my allegiance is to our organization, and our country. So I hope you can at least understand that,"

Tiger nodded and turned back. "Why do you think you're still alive?" he asked, closing his eyes and trying to go to sleep.


	3. Traitor in our Midst

"Where are we going?" Windfall asked. The group looked tired and worn out. They had been traveling from the South for two days, slowly making their way North. Ivy, Bane, John Oakes (the Tattooed Man) and Killer Frost trudged behind Vertigo as he led the way through the the backwoods of Virginia. 

"it won't be long now Wendy," he said without looking back. "Waller gave me specific instructions. In a few miles, we'll meet up with our ride who will transport us to our destination," he said, marching on. 

"Remind me again why you were chosen to 'lead' us on this little mission of Waller's," Ivy said.

"Because I've been working the longest as a member of Task Force X, so she trusts me," he replied.

"Waller may trust him, but I don't," Windfall whispered to Frost and Ivy. They nodded.

A few hours later they emerged from woods to a roadside rest area. A woman stood at the edge as they stepped out. She looked like an Egyptian goddess with golden skin and dark heavy eyeliner. On top of her head, thick wires embedded themselves, passing themselves off as braids weaved into her long dark hair. She smirked when she saw the group emerge from the woods. "It's about time. I was going to leave," she said.

"I would never miss a chance to see you Amunet. Specially when your services are so valuable in my current state," Vertigo said. He walked over to her and turned around, facing the group. She put her hand on the back of his neck and his eyes rolled back as he gritted his teeth in pain. His mouth then loosed into a smile and he turned to her. "Thank you," he said.

"You gonna explain what's going on?" Bane asked.

Vertigo looked at her and then back at the group. "This is Blacksmith," he said with a wicked smile. "And what she's just done is use her Mechanokinesis to disable the explosive implant that Waller stuck me with," he said.

"Awesome! Get this thing out of me!" Windfall said stepping forward. 

"Oh, I'm afraid not," he said. "You see, I've got my own plans, and they don't include the five of you," he said. He threw his arms forward and the group was hit by the Count's vertigo shock-waves. Bane heaved over, vomiting as the others wobbled dizzily. Windfall flew up and out of the way of the pulses, and Frost shot out a wall of ice between Vertigo and the group, struggling to concentrate while doing so. Vertigo stopped, suddenly gasping for breath as Windfall used her ability against him, sucking the wind out of his lungs and bringing him to his knees. Suddenly, Blacksmith lashed out with a long cable of wire from beneath her skin. It wrapped around Windfall's throat. As she struggled high above them, Blacksmith sent an electrical charge up through the cable, electrocuting the girl.

Below, the others watched as she plummeted to the ground, lifeless. As Vertigo regained his composure, he turned and ran. Bane looked up and ran towards him, smashing through the ice wall. Blacksmith's eyes widened as The Tattooed Man stepped forward, touching a symbol inked on his chest and pointed at her with the other hand. She suddenly dissipated and reappeared in ink form on his side.

Vertigo jumped on the back of a motorcycle and rode off before Bane could catch him, leaving him to smash the cement beneath him angrily. Ivy knelt down beside Windfall and looked up at the rest of them as Bane made his way back to rejoin the group. She shook her head. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"Bury her and find..," Bane said, but was interrupted on their coms by Waller. 

"What's going on?" she asked, "We've lost communication with Count Vertigo," she said.

"That's because he turned on you," Frost said. "He took off after some technopath fried his implant," she said.

The line was silent for a moment. "So he was the traitor," she said.

"What?" asked Ivy. "You knew something was up?"

"Nevermind that," she said. "Now that we know it's him, it's time for you to start the real mission. You're to track Vertigo and stop him and the people he's meeting with. We've just received word that DC is the target. Unfortunately your escape was leaked, so Spyral believes you all to be the real threats, so watch your backs."


	4. Spies vs. Squad

The "W" Hotel in Washington D.C. was booked solid, but the team didn't need rooms, just cover. Tiger and Creote both sat at opposite sides of the small lobby bar, while the other two sat in the lobby's high back cushioned chairs. Savant thumbed through the Washington Post as Grayson leaned back in his, playing with his phone. The four men all played their parts surveying the lobby and keeping their eyes on the people coming and going. 

Grayson's eyes twitched as he watched a woman pass by. He typed furiously on his phone and Tiger looked down as his own cell phone lit up. '2:00 - IVY IN BUILDING'. His own phone lit back up. 'DON'T LET HER RECOGNIZE YOU!!!’ Dick smirked. Ivy was walking through the lobby. Her crimson red hair falling on her pale white shoulders, which were exposed by a hunter-green, tight dress. Sexy and entrancing as she was, Dick wasn't about to allow her to catch him off guard...again.

He watched as she walked up to the front desk and conversed with the desk clerk. Tiger stood up from the bar and laid down a twenty, gathering his coat. He watched from afar as Ivy was handed a key by the clerk who stood dumbfounded in front of her and watched dazed as she turned and walked away. She stood by the elevators and waited. Tiger approached and stood several feet away, also waiting for the elevator.

Creote and Savant exchanged glances as they, and Grayson watched Tiger and Ivy enter the elevator together. Creote made a move to get up and follow, but Grayson shook his head. He spoke softly into his communications link, "He'll be fine. We have to stay here and watch for the others, and for the others.” 

In the elevator, Tiger felt warm. He glanced over at Ivy’s reflection in the elevator door, catching the faint sight of a smile. He reached back for the wall behind him. As the doors opened, his eyes widened as he saw Bane in the hallway. Before he could make a move forward, he collapsed to a knee and the two grabbed him, pulling him from the elevator. 

In the lobby, the team went to attention across the room as they saw Rustam walk into the building, followed by Vertigo. The two laughed in conversation as they walked through the lobby and down a hallway towards a conference room.

“Let’s move,” Grayson said. Savant and Creote got up and walked down the hallway. Grayson followed a few yards behind them. When they reached the conference room, they held up. “You two take point. I’ll go out and try to find a way in from the outside. Hold your posts til I give the signal.” They nodded and he took off down the hall.

Upstairs, Tiger was coming to, finding himself in a hotel room tied to a chair. “Wakey wakey sunshine,” Ivy said, leaning over him. “Why were you following me little lamb?” she asked playfully.

He looked around. Behind her, Bane, Killer Frost and The Tattooed Man stood looking down at him. “Maybe it has to do with the fact that you’re a bunch of escaped convict meta-humans who are meeting with a terrorist organization?” he grumbled. 

The group looked at each other. “Convicts,perhaps…..metas, definitely….but we’re not escapees!” Ivy said.

“Let me get this straight…you WERE in prison….you’re not there now….explain to me how that doesn’t make you escapees?” Tiger hissed, struggling against the chair.

“Because you idiot, Waller let…,” Frost started to say, but Bane reached out and covered her mouth.

“We didn’t escape, let’s leave it at that, and we’re not here to meet with any terrorist group,” Bane said. “That would be Vertigo.” He added.

Tiger arched a brow. “He turned on us and was meeting up with a member of Onslaught. We’re here to stop him,” Ivy said.

Tiger was confused. “You’re here to stop a criminal from meeting up with another criminal….to commit crime?” he asked. “You?”

“Believe it or not, it’s the truth,” Ivy said. “You’re Spyral right?” she asked. Before he could answer, a loud yell came from his earpiece that they had removed from him and put on the desk beside him.  
“Tiger! Abort! Ivy and the escapees are not involved! Get down here now! We need backup!” shouted the voice. It was Savant. There were crashes and gun shots in the background. 

“I need to get down there,” Tiger said, standing up and letting the ropes fall loose beside him. The others looked on surprised. 

Downstairs, chaos had erupted. Inside the conference room, tables had been flipped and Creote and Savant were huddled behind one. On the opposite side of the room, Rustam and another man, Ravan were firing at them. A hulking mass of a man, wearing an exo-skeletal apparatus that was firing metal claw-like blades across the room. One of the blades, went through the table top and impaled Creote through the neck. Blood spurted all over the floor in front of them and Savant turned in horror. He hopped over the table and charged at the beastly Manticore, tackling him as the men beside him fired shots. 

Savant took several shots to the chest, legs and back by the time he hit the ground on top of Manticore. But he reached down and snapped the creature’s neck before finally succumbing to the shots. As Vertigo, Rustam and Ravan stood composing themselves, Agent 37 crashed through the window from the outside. He fired several well placed shots, taking out Ravan’s knees. As Vertigo turned to use his power against Grayson, he was met with a nightstick to the face. Grayson dropped down, sweeping his legs out from under him and slamming the stick back down again, knocking Vertigo out cold. He stood up and looked at Rustam.

Rustam grinned and shook his head, looking behind Agent 37. Grayson turned and was met with a blurred fist. He looked around stumbling back but saw nothing. “A speedster!” he thought. Another punch took him off balance. 

“Keep him busy Antiphon!” Rastam laughed as ran for the door. He looked down at Ravan as he passed him on the ground and shrugged. “Sorry old friend,” he said with a wave.

By the time Tiger reached the room, Grayson was lying face down. His face, bloodied from the severe beat down. Behind him, the Suicide Squad entered the room, looking around. “Where are they?” The Tattooed Man asked.

“Gone,” Grayson managed to say. He looked up as Tiger helped him to his feet. “Hi Ivy, good to see ya,” he said looking over to her.


End file.
